F for freud
by pumpie2
Summary: House has a strange dream. SLASH H/W WARNING: Violence Swearing Sick!House
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the italics are Houses thoughts (: hope you like it…

House grunted as he rolled over, bed sheets tangling in his aching limbs. He blinked open his eyes and looked down at the source of what had woken him, it was late and the orange glow of his bedside lamp illuminated the oncologists hand some face.

_God he is amazing_

House sat up on his elbows and smiled at the younger man

"Hey" he spoke softly and his friend just smiled back nodding his head in greeting.

House watched as Wilson slowly undid his tie and pulled it off, moving slowly from button to button, undressing, and deliberately folding each piece of clothing.

_I'm so tired, I'm glad he is home_

He watched with an easy smile as the oncologist finished stripping; now just wearing a thin white vest and black boxer short, pale creamy limbs carrying him across the room towards house. He slipped into the sheets and lay on his back mirroring House,

"Goodnight House"

"Goodnight Wilson"

House closed his eyes and lay back, smiling sleepily as the oncologist slid and arm over his naked chest, head resting in the crook of the older mans neck leg wrapped around damaged flesh breath ghosting in hot plumes over his friend raising goose bumps.

_I love him_

House woke with a start, panting. He sat up onto his elbows shaking his head to try and remember exactly what he had just seen, his hands subconsciously running over where the oncologists hand had rested, his breath had floated.

_Weird _

House groaned, he'd had strange dreams before, but none… none like _that_.

_I'm going insane_

House laughed bitterly and slipped his legs off the bed.

_Time for work_

House was distracted, he knew that. But he couldn't stop the dream running around and around in his head, it was probably nothing and yet he couldn't move past it

_Since when have we ever moved past anything?_

He looked at his fellows "Do what you want I have lunch to go to"

House stood and limped out quickly ignoring the confused questions that floated past him like leaves in a breeze. Maybe he needed advice, and he knew just who to ask.

"And the tranny nurse got all offended and slapped him!"

Wilson looked up at his friend grinning, his smile fading when he noticed his audience wasn't quite as captive as he thought. Houses azure eyes were trained on him, but unfocused .

"You're not listening to a word I said are you?"

"What does it mean if a man dreams that his best friend cuddles him"

Wilson's mouth dropped open

_You've done it now idiot_

"What?"

"I have a patient, came into the clinic complaining because he dreamt that he was in bed and his best friend came in and got into bed and they…_cuddled_"

_Good save, will he believe it though?_

"Right… and you're telling me?"

_He does believe it. __**Thank god**_

"Well I'm no good at this. It's your specialty"

"Why would you want to help them?"

"It's interesting"

"Hardly"

"Enough, what do you think?"

House looked up his face confused. Wilson considered it for a moment; House was obviously trying to understand human emotion. This was going to be difficult

"Well I'd say, either your patient is in love with his best friend"

"He isn't"

"What makes you so sure?"

"He can't be"

"Why?"

"He is straight"

"Everybody lies"

"I know he is"

Wilson raised his eyebrows but continued "Or he fears his friend is in love with him…"

Wilson paused for Houses rebuttal " I don't that's true either, he said his friend is straight too"

He nodded "He is lying"

House frowned and took the second half of Wilson's sandwich chewing thoughtfully

"You're wrong"

Wilson shook his head, "Then the dreams don't mean anything"

House bit his lip for a second, but the younger doctor did not pick up on it.

"If you will excuse me I have a team to avoid"

Wilson frowned as the older doctor stood, crouching behind a tray and sneaking out of the canteen, his team just coming in through the entrance looking confused .

_Good move. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, maybe we are overeating. Tonight will tell us that._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a bit wordy just to warn you and I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get here. I've been immeasurably busy lately.

He was sat at the top of an enormous set of cold hard granite stairs, blustery wind buffeting his side as he gazed out into the sandy landscape. He appeared to be seated on a large official looking building in the middle of a dark dusky grey desert, the sand and sky melting and wavering.

It was cold, so so bitterly cold but he knew in his head he could feel it coming, a growing excitement that built and built in his gut. It was unbearable and House let out a small laugh to release the pressure but he found himself doubling over unable to breathe as he laughed and laughed, coughing and gasping for air.

Suddenly the swirling sand and cold distant dunes stilled, a bright orange glow seeping out over the first few grains, House giggled as he watched it slowly creep toward him, the orange light growing stronger and stronger until it hit him, calming his hiccupping coughs and lowering his wide grin to a contented smile.

"mmm" House moaned, it was so warm so familiar in this pleasant light, he smiled and wrapped his arms around himself shrugging and spreading his body out. The din stilled and all that was left was a contented man lying in the invisible presence of the calming force.

House woke, his face lazily stretching a grin

Well that had nothing to do with Wilson. It was just a fluke.

_Oh really? A calming force? Warmth? Familiarity? What else in the world makes us feel like this?_

House frowned "Don't ruin my morning" he pressed his knuckles against his head and slumped back onto the soft mattress. Today would be a good day.

His fellows shared a confused grin; their boss was in a much better mood today it seemed. He had already berated them about there poor choice of patient and had already ruled out a large portion of their theories, saving the poor boys hand.

House grunted, the fellows were now in the lab running tests and he was stuck with two hours with nothing to do. Maybe he should have a nap, just to make sure the dream was a one off. House nodded to himself content that it was a one time thing.

He sat on a small leather sofa in the corner of the coffee shop his hand wrapped around a large mug of expresso, tee and jeans rumpled as if he had just woken up. House grunted and shifted in his seat, eyeing the two women who had just entered cautiously.

He busied himself with pretend reading his newspaper as he watched them sit at a table a few feet in front of him. He waited, there, there it was. He saw the glance. They were on to him, Houses hand clenched protectively against his pocket and he downed his drink ignoring the burn of his throat.

Sidling out of the seat he walked slowly to the door making sure not to glance back at the woman, using a shiny clock nearby instead. He watched them pause and stare at his retreating back, poised for his exit.

House let out a deep breath and opened the door rushing away to the nearby alley, making sure to slow down until he heard the tell tale clip clop of the women's heels, he glanced over his shoulder as if checking he were being followed before reaching out to open a side door to the bakery whose back door was unlocked.

In the split second where the woman looked away as he pretended to glance around he jumped behind the nearby bins, crouching in the dirt. The woman murmured between themselves before rushing out to the door their excited chatter ringing in his ears "We've got him! He is ours now!"

House rushed out as soon as the heavy steel door shut behind them, making his escape to the parked car back past the coffee shop. Slumped in his seat House grinned pulling the small precious package out of his pocket.

"You're okay now. I've got you and I will never let you go" House beamed down at the Wilson doll running a hand through thick brown hair.

"**House!?"**

House yelped gripping the arms of his chair eyes unfocused and roving wildly, finally falling on his younger friend.

"You didn't come to lunch"

Wilson peered over him, his face pinched with concern. House **never** missed dinner.

_God why does he care so much. Just look at those eyes, they are so…_

House shook his head to stop himself from thinking the next word.

"Stop looming over me will you; your caring is getting all over me"

Wilson took a step back "Trying to work something out?"

House leant forward in his chair rubbing the back of his head "I was thinking about dream-guys latest problem"

"Oh?"

House looked up at Wilson twitching when he noticed the inquisitive look on the oncologists face

_Oh god he is going to suspect us if we don't produce a patient soon. He assumes we are just testing him somehow. Say something!_

House just stared until Wilson raised an eyebrow

"So am I going to meet this 'dream guy'? It's probably better if I actually meet the patient I'm supposed to be helping?"

House nodded slowly "Yeah of course"

_Oh shit we have less time than we thought. Quick get out get out we need to find ourselves a dream guy!!_

House blushed lightly, and rose to his feet.

"I'll go get him then?"

"I'll be in my office" Wilson smirked as House rushed past him escaping out into the hall.

Wilson glanced up as his office door swung open, House striding through it triumphantly. He stared at his friend for a moment before House gestured to the door, where stood a priest in a black shirt, dog collar and black slacks.

Wilson stammered as he stood to shake the mans hand "D-d-dr Wilson"

The man smiled warmly placing hand over Wilson "Father Jack"

Wilson gestured towards the sofa where House lounged grinning and the father perched confidently on the edge, avoiding sitting on Houses legs.

The oncologist shook his head, bemused at the taller man, who appeared to be in his late forties with grey brown fluffy hair and a scrubby beard, his pleasant face set off by brilliant almost white blue eyes, crinkled at the edges as if the man spent much of his time laughing.

Wilson sat back down and considered the man for a moment "So father Jack, can you tell me what the problem is?"

Father Jack glanced at House for a moment before answering "I understand Gregory here told you about my dream?"

The fathers warm Irish lilt seemed to exude calm, Wilson shifted "Uh...yes yes he did"

"Well he told me that you're probably better at understanding this kind of thing, and I have had another rather confusing couple of dreams. I have come to have my mind put at ease"

"You think coming to me would put your mind at ease? Instead of considering God? Or a psychologist"

"Well our father who although he loves us all dearly, does not provide much advice in situations such as this and as a patron of my faith I have no worldly possessions which unfortunately means I cannot afford to visit a psychologist. Therefore I chose a free clinic, where I happened upon Gregory, who in my time of need decided he could help me with no cost to himself"

The father smiled warmly at Wilson, clasping his hands in front of himself.

Wilson nodded slowly "Right… so tell me about these latest dreams?"

"Well as you know the first one involved me and father… James"

Houses leg twitched and kicked the father softly, his face dropping to a frown.

The father just shifted slightly grinning "Well the second …"

House watched Wilson carefully as the father repeated his recent dreams taking note that he should pay father Jack a bit more. He really could pull it off.

_Oh look at him, so desperate to help. It should be sickening. It really should be, instead of strangely endearing_.

House bit his lip listening intently as Wilson began his theory on the first dream

"I see so this warm light… it made you feel comforted? And calm? I'm just a laymen but it seems that you see father James as a calming force on your life, and obviously he somebody who makes you feel uh…**warm**… before I tell you what I think…do mind telling me about the uh…other dream?"

Father Jack glanced at House again his eyebrow raised; House almost blushed and kicked him again

"Go _on_ father" House gestured with his hand

"Well you see in the second one I was just taking nap in the gardens…"

House watched Wilsons face , the way his eyebrows raised a little bit with every detail the father gave, the twitch of his bowed lips as he stopped himself from interrupting, the way he kept poking his tongue out to swipe over his plump bottom lip.

_Oh god he is going to figure it all out. But what is he figuring out? What is IT exactly? _

House leant forward as Wilson came to his final deliberation "I see so you were protecting 'James' from these women? Is father James uh popular with women?"

House tensed, he forgot how weird that would sound…did Wilson actually buy this?

_Look at his face he really does... let's hope father Jack is as good as we thought _

"Well a priest's life is a solitary one, but that does not mean we fall short of certain behaviors by the single members of our flock. It may seem the ultimate thrill of sin to some"

The father bowed his head his pleasant smile not shifting for second.

_Bloody hell he__** is**__ good._

"Ah right, well it seems to wish to take him away from these women...to uh keep him for yourself?"

"I see, so you think I am in fact...enamored with father James?"

"Well yes... that's only what your dreams suggest and its really up to you and how you really feel inside"

The father stood and shook Wilson's hand

"Thank you doctor, you have helped me to clarify what I already suspected"

"Uh, no problem?"

The father turned on his heels and grinned down at House

"Gregory, will you care to accompany me to my church. I feel that additional support than that of our father may be needed if I am to admit my true feelings to father James and to ask for guidance in the house of our lord."

House nodded standing beside the father his heart pounding against his chest. He barely dared to breathe; they were getting away with it.

Wilson stared up at them confused "You want House...**House** to help you tell father James that you..."

"Yes, he has been a comfort in these past few days and I feel he could help in showing Father James that this is no cruel trick of the devil"

The father bowed his head and glided out of the door, leaving House gaping after him

"He honestly thinks you're comforting?"

House just shrugged grinning

_I can't believe we got away with it. Who knew Wilson would think that father Jack is in…_ House paused his face dropping

_They weren't father Jacks dreams… Wilson thinks we are in love with 'father James'…with Wilson_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is another wordy one sorry, and rather more Father Jack than I anticipated. He just seems to wiggle his way into a story. **WARNING:** **swearing, violence, sick!House**

House hurried after the father, his frown darkening with every step "Jack, wait!"

The father spun on his heels and laughed at House "Do you really want to have this conversation here?"

House stopped and glanced around, his fellows were standing just ten feet away there faces confused, hands full of lab results. "I'll meet you later?"

"Yes, I will be with my flock"

The father bowed his head and glided effortlessly down the hall leaving House leaning heavily on his cane eyes trained on the floor.

"Uh House?"

Taub stepped forward "The results show it isn't cancer?"

"Of course it isn't"

House mumbled distracted, shaking himself he looked up his eyes wild and unfocused "I'm sorry? Not cancer? I thought I told you it is cancer"

"You did" Taub glanced back at the other fellows eyebrows raised "But we tested it and…well it's not cancer?"

House shook his head again "Test it again"

"But..."

"I said test it again!" House shouted, ushering the fellows; Taub however didn't move

"Were you just talking to a priest?"

"He is saving my soul"

"He is a patient?"

House rolled his eyes "Well duh, nobody is saving my soul, I already sold it for these kickass sneakers"

House gestured at his feet and ushered insistently "Now go"

"Father?"

"Gregory "

The father smiled gesturing to the seat nearest to him "So did that clarify it for you? I'd hate to have lied for no real purpose?"

"I think Wilson got it wrong. I'm not gay, he isn't gay… maybe I just-"

The father frowned cutting House off "Many a foolish man has ignored what is in front of him and many a foolish man suffered for it"

The father placed his fingertips together peering over at House "And you doctor, are not a foolish man"

House frowned "I am not in love with Wilson. I would have realised, and anyway why would I suddenly start having these dreams? If I love him it would've been for a while at least and so the dreams must've been jumpstarted somehow?"

"That's for you to figure out"

"It doesn't make sense"

"Maybe you are just too scared of the truth? The path is never clear"

"I am not scared"

"Yes you are, nothing terrifies you more than making yourself vulnerable and this, this makes you completely vulnerable to doctor Wilson"

House brought his cane down on the hard stone floor "He has seen me vulnerable before, why would I be scared of that?"

"Not this vulnerable, you risk losing him"

"For somebody who is trying to convince me this is a good thing, you're doing a very poor job"

"Aha so you admit it?"

House paused his great mind faltering "Yes"

The father smiled "Then you must tell him, from what I understand he is not a man to lose the trust of his friends"

"Well I can't just go up to him and say oh hey Wilson I'm in love with you!"

"Maybe admitting it in stages would be easier?"

"What, so telling him oh I am bi then what, I think I like a guy? "

"Precisely"

House shook his head "This is nuts"

"The path to enlightenment is never easy"

House looked up frowning "The same could be said for the path of love"

The father grinned.

House stood nervously pacing Wilson's office floor, ripping sheet after sheet of pink post it note off the pad he had taken from Wilsons desk. The diagnostician was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. Wilson burst through the door stopping in his tracks when he spotted his friend,

"House?"

"Wilson I think I'm in love with you"

House paused his breath catching in his throat, everything froze. Wilsons back was turned against him and the oncologist was fiddling with something from his cupboards behind him.

House stared at the back of his friend's head panic rising as Wilson began to whisper quietly

"I really wish you hadn't said that, you ruined it, you ruined everything. What were you thinking?"

Wilson spun quickly on his heels arm raised, pistol cocked in his hands sweaty fingers slipping over the catch, House gasped and turned to run down the alley way, the rain pouring, the clashing wailing of the ice water on metal fire escape stairs deafening as he ran, trying to escape the shouting, furious Wilson

"How dare you! You filthy, greedy, disgusting, **bastard**!"

Wilson was following him, just walking but catching up all the same, House was limping as fast he could, his tears mixing with the rain, clashing red and white lights flickering on the wet black cobbled floor.

House screamed as he came to a dead end; spinning on his heels and falling down, his back crashing into the wall, tear stained face staring up at his friend pleading

"Please Wilson I'm so sorry, Jimmy please. Don't kill me, please I love you I would never hurt you!"

Wilson just laughed coldly the sound echoing around the sodden walls

"How could ever think it would be different"

Wilson turned his head and pulled the trigger.

"**Jimmy!"**

House woke panting, sweat was pouring down his face, pooling on his chest. House pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled for the bathroom, staring at his reflection with disgust

"It was just a fucking dream" he closed his eyes resting his forehead against the cool glass.

_We can never tell him, it will never go away_

"I can't … I need..." House mumbled to himself opening his medicine cabinet and fishing out a syringe ad a vial making sure not to look at his reflection as he left the room.

_We just need to stop the dreams. So tired so so tired_

Wilson pulled his coat tight around himself as he slipped into the dingy but warm room. Licking his lips he made his way to the bar slipping onto a stool and signalling the barman.

"Father"

"Doctor Wilson"

Father Jack smiled pouring the doctors drink and leaning against his bar

"How are the congregation?"

"Oh quiet night"

"What about father James?"

The father leant back a little smiling "Oh I have a feeling he is seeking his own guidance from our father"

Wilson frowned "I thought you said you had no worldly gains? Owning a bar? Doesn't seem very…holy to me"

"Ah well if the people won't come to the house of the lord, then why not create a house they will come to?"

Wilson nodded "I see. So how much of what you said was a lie? Who is House's patient?"

"I think you already know the answer to that my son" The father raised his eyebrows wisely and Wilson bit his lip

"It was House? Those dreams… they _were_ his dreams?"

"Yes that is the truth"

"That cant be… I am Houses only friend and he …not me"

"As I said doctor, James has gone to seek guidance form our lord"

"Me?"

The father just poured Wilson another drink "Yes, you my son"

"Does he know? Is this just a test?"

"Gregory does not know how you feel, he was scarcely aware of his own feelings before this began"

"I see" Wilson bit his thumb blushing "I thought... I thought he had figured it out and was just testing me?"

"I may have lied to help a friend, but I cannot lie to you again James. This is purely a test of your own; if you know your heart then I suggest you follow what you believe in"

Wilson nodded slowly and was silent for a long moment "Another one I think"

Pulling up outside House apartment Wilson turned to his new friend

"Thank you father, for everything"

"It was nothing, it is my duty to help those in need"

Wilson took a deep breath "Will you wait here for a while…"

"Yes, I can come in if you like?"

"No no this is something that needs to be said between just the two of us"

The father nodded and pulled a bible from his glove compartment "I'll be waiting"

Wilson was breathing heavily as he unlocked the door to the flat, his mind racing with ways to say what he felt. He stopped staring at the broken table; everything seemed to slow to a still as he rounded the corner staring at a unconscious House, his handsome face twisted in pain, coated in shed tears, a hand clenched around a syringe, the bottle having fallen to the great doctors feet.

Wilson gasped and rushed forward checking desperately for a pulse

"Oh god oh god oh god don't die!"

Wilson gasped scarcely able to breathe; letting out a triumphant yell when he felt a weak pulse.

Putting his head to his friend's chest to listen for breathing he let out a loud shout

"HELP! HELP US!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry this was so long, I have been unbelievably busy and never got a chance to finish this. I hope everybody likes it (: thank you to everybody following this story and to all my wonderful reviewers. You keep me going._

House slumped on the sofa his eyelids growing heavy

_Oh no, what have we done MISTAKE! MISTAKE!_

His mind was racing, all traces of his need to be dreamless lost to the overwhelming panic. House tried to stand but found his legs too heavy, his body still as a rock.

Letting out a grunt, he slipped into unconsciousness.

The small boat and dipped as House shifted in his seat staring out across the great black lake, the only light coming from a dull moon flickering on the edge of his vision. There seemed to be no stars here, no land, it seemed he were alone.

"Didn't work did it"

House spun around and stared in shock at the stranger sat across from him. A man was crouched, his long thin legs splayed awkwardly in front of him, white shirt rumpled, shocking blue eyes gazing out of sunken dark blue sockets, grey skin pulled tight over a long face with dark purple lips grinning maliciously revealing pointed sharp white teeth and a bright red tongue darting over the fangs.

House almost reeled backwards his arms flailing as he fell backward, saved at the final moment by the mans clawed hand on the front of his own white shirt, pulling him back to safety. He looked at himself trying to catch his breath, feeling queasy as the other-House examined his claws, humming quietly to itself.

"Who are you?"

The other House jumped forward in his seat grasping Houses hand tightly grinning, House reluctantly pumping the cold fist once before letting go.

"Why I'm fear of course"

"What?"

The man shimmered back to his seat and gestured elegantly with his hand "Well technically I'm your fear, your fear of everything you are and… everything you feel"

The other House turned and grinned the moonlight glinting off his fangs "your greed, your arrogance, your desperate desire to be the best at any cost and your lust for darling sweet little Wilson. So delicate, so…corruptible"

House just stared, flinching when the creature licked his lips

"Oh don't look so worried, without me you wouldn't be half the man you are today, I made you. We make such a good partnership don't you think?"

"No, no we don't. How can everything bad about me be a good thing?"

The creatures face dropped and he scowled at House "Now now Gregory dear" it scuttled over , claws tugging on Houses clothes putrid breath swamping the terrified mans face in a pungent fog

"Don't talk like that, you and me? We make a great pair, Oh the things we are going to do. The first being getting rid of that horrid little distraction, it served its purpose long ago, no need to let sad little affection get in the way. Time for a new experiment"

House shuddered as it tightened its grip on him "Don't…don't talk about him like that"

"What? Offended are we? Don't forget I am you…It's not me; it's you that thinks that he is an experiment. I'm just a voice "

The other House grasped him around the throat pushing with one hand, the other tightening around the diagnosticians' neck until he was hanging dangerously close to the pitch-black water

"Time to go Gregory"

House groaned deep in his chest his eyes blinking open in the bright harsh hospital lights. His fellows were grouped around his bed, fiddling with charts and messing with the drips grouped around his head. House frowned trying to focus on the quiet muffled murmuring, the voices muddled and confusing. House groaned again unsure if he were making any noise at all

_Oh god I've gone deaf, why do they look so worried. No need to panic, we picked them for a reason, they can help us. The leg the leg oh agony, help me. Don't leave me kids, help me! _

The fellows' turned to leave, their faces drawn, worried glances shared as they filed out of his room, Cameron leaving after the others, but not before injecting what appeared to be morphine into Houses drip and laying a soft kiss to his forehead.

House tried to groan again but it was lost as he drifted back to the dark lake.

House let out a scream as the other House drew a thick sharp claw over his throat, blood beading and dripping down his anguished face.

Suddenly the creature let out a great metallic howl as a bright white animal struck it from behind; purple blood splattering from the deep wound in its back.

The white creature grabbed the beast and threw it bodily into the cold black spray, the sudden silence broken by the soft sound of silver waves as they brushed against the boat.

House slumped panting, his back pressed up against the rough wooden bench eyes closed as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He jumped up when he heard the quiet whisper and the sound of scratching nails against wood.

Peering over the edge of his dinghy House bit his lip, watching the now glistening eyes of the other House glaring up at him, dragging wet claws down the side of the dingy

"Oh Gregory, won't you help me back in"

House reeled backwards shaking his head "Wake up House wake _up_" he screamed to himself in the pale light, his stricken voice echoing back to him.

"You're not going to, not yet"

A familiar voice rang out in the quiet night air startling the doctor. He squinted at the opposite end of the boat, to where the white creature sat, legs crossed, staring right back.

House crawled forwards a little biting his lip "It can't be"

"Sit down Gregory; it can't get back into the boat without your help"

House put a hand out behind himself feeling around for the bench and pulling himself up onto it. He glared warily at the man opposite, hunching over himself.

"Wilson?"

The Wilson smiled warmly at him, shaking his head, dark eyes jarring against translucent pale skin.

"Not quite"

"Oh I get it, so what are you? Desire? Caring? _Love_? "

"Well… almost. I'm the rational part of your brain"

The Wilson smiled across at him and House laughed "Rational? Nothing Wilson ever does is rational"

The Wilson chuckled blushing slightly "No you're correct on that one. But I'm not really Wilson am I? Your conscience and the rational part of you are one and the same"

"I see so you took the form of Wilson because you're my conscience as well"

The Wilson just bowed its head slightly in acknowledgement. It was Houses turn to blush and he ducked his head

"Uh …thanks for that" the older man gestured his head towards the dark shape circling the boat.

The Wilson chuckled peering over at the creature with interest

"Yes well, it wouldn't be rational to let your fears kill you would it"

House blushed as the Wilson smiled wisely at him. Biting his lip, House scooted forward a little eyeing up his companion. The Wilson was wearing the same outfit as House, a white shirt and dark jeans; but his were rolled to the knee and shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow, almost white skin glowing in the dim light.

He seemed so relaxed and calm, House let out a sigh wishing he could feel the way the Wilson looked.

"You could you know"

"What?"

"Feel as I look. Calm, happy…content"

House blanched

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts… I am you"

The Wilson grinned and House blushed again "You are blushing quite a lot"

The Wilson laughed and House pouted his arms crossed. The Wilson stretched his legs leaning forwards to flick dust off of his knees.

"I heard that as well"

House gaped embarrassed "Well if you are me then there isn't anything wrong with thinking that is there. Then again … if you are just a figment of my imagination then I can…"

House screwed his eyes shut, thinking hard.

Slowly he peered out under his eyelashes, eyelids flying open when he let out a bark of laughter. The Wilson was sat wearing a full size teddy bear costume, his unimpressed face pouting at House, fluffy paws crossed.

"Haha, brilliant"

House shook with laughter, and the Wilson joined in chuckling as it stared down at its paws. "Greg, I just want you to wake up"

Houses face fell suddenly as the voice rang out clear across the lake coming from a far off pin prick of light. "What?" he asked voice quivering.

The Wilson, now solemn looked up at him eyes watery translucent skin now greyed and dull "Wake up_, please_"

House shuddered "What is going on?"

"_Come back_!"

House frowned as the Wilson crawled towards him crying

"Please please come _back_"

"What are you doing? stop it!"

The Wilson lay on House chest crying and whimpering until House lay a hand on its own. Suddenly it looked up at him, so hopeful and pleading House had to look away.

"You have to get out of here, you have to go back"

"Wilson?"

"He is calling us back"

House looked out at the pin prick "He is over there?"

The Wilson nodded clinging to him, shuddering as it wept

"Look you have to calm down. You have to help me"

The Wilson looked up at him, his enormous eyes setting with determination, suddenly it leapt away from him, grabbing an oar "Okay"

House nodded, grabbing an oar of his won, and together they began to row, as fast as they could towards what now appeared to be a small island all alone in the middle of the great lake.

They got near enough that House could see the doorway, a large white wood door with brass handle, unassuming in the midst of the wilderness surrounding it.

Suddenly the boat rocked, and House gripped tight, fighting to keep himself aboard.

"What was that!?"

"It's him, it's the fear!"

A giant dark shape exploded out of the nearby water, showering them in ice cold water and sending the Wilson overboard. House dropped his oar and scrambled to the edge grasping and groping for the Wilson in vain.

"Wilson!? WILSON!!"

But he couldn't find the warm hand, frantically searching through the black water. The wind surprised him, howling and wailing as it swirled around him, pushing and pulling him, trying to knock him overboard.

Turning in his seat House stared up at the enormous other-House, its cold glinting eyes staring down at him, vicious grin dripping with venom, booming laugh making his very bones vibrate with fear

"_Oh Gregory_. Leaving so soon?"

A massive hand crashed down next to the tiny craft, and House grabbed tight to the benches gasping for breath as the small craft lurched to the side, cold spray soaking him to the bone

"Oh god oh god" he whimpered wincing as the creature spoke again

"Scared are we? Good, maybe that will teach you. We don't deserve anything better, this is who we are, and you can't fight it"

A bubbling boiling rage suddenly fired in Houses stomach and he stood to face the creature "I am not scared of you"

The creature glared down at him and House turned running to the end of the boat and diving out into the cold spray, his arms and legs pumping in a effort to get to shore .

Other House wailed and tried to grab him as he swam, but House dove and kicked and fought his way through, grabbing for the thick dark mud of the shore, heaving his heavy tired body onto the island with one last great push, and there he lay panting , his eyes screwed shut his body wobbly and weak from exertion.

"You have to go, time is running out!"

The Wilson was standing over him, clothes torn face dripping with pearly blood and tears.

"Quick! I'll hold him back!"

House leapt to his feet, stumbling and tripping as he ran full pelt to the door, turning back for one last time as he crashed through, the image of the other House and the Wilson locked in a great battle burned into his mind.

"_Help me"_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: okay yet again I'm sorry this took so long, had a bit of creative drought. Hope you like it (: and thanks again to all reviewers, readers…everyone really. You keep me going._

"Help me" a weak cough, splutter and bleary eyes pried open. House stared up at Wilson, who quickly rearranged his face from a expression of desperation, to relief then joy and finally anger

"House?!"

"ungh, stop shouting!"

"I didn't shout"

"You _did_"

Wilson sighed checking Houses heart monitor and breathing before stamping to the end of the bed, hands on hips eyes downcast.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

He brought his eyes up to stare into the eyes of his friend the dangerous tone to his voice sending shivers down the diagnosticians' spine.

_Oh god, look at him look at the pain you cause him. He can't even stay angry at us, why can't you see the pity, the pain in his eyes_

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

House stayed silent, unsure of what to say

"Or did you just want to hurt me?"

House flinched

_See you hurt him. Tell him TELL HIM_

"Hurt you?" he spoke quietly and with such softness it shocked Wilson who wasn't expecting to be interrupted

"I didn't… I never wanted to hurt you"

House glanced up at him, bewildered

Wilson was suddenly at the bedside, the tension almost unbearable

"Then why?" he stared down at the man, concentrating on the violent blue eyes.

"I just wanted to stop the dreams"

Wilson froze, "To stop the dreams?"

"I had a …nightmare"

Wilson sucked in a breath letting it out with one long shuddering breath

"They were nightmares?"

_He knows about the dreams! Tell him they weren't nightmares, tell him you love him!_

"Just the last one, I just wanted it to stop"

Wilsons mouth gaped open, and watched House intently, the diagnostician left staring out through the doors his eyes unfocused his voice now just a monotone murmur

"Jimmy I…" House opened his palms to the sky shaking his head.

Wilson leant forward in anticipation fear and exhaustion evident in the drawn pinched features.

Suddenly the door burst open and Cuddy stared at the scene before her, Houses weakened pale form lying prone, his face leant upwards , eyes trained on the younger man.

Wilson was facing Cuddy anger barely concealed dishevelled clothes and greasy hair stark against his usual style. She stopped in her tracks knowing she had interrupted something.

"Glad to see you're awake"

She stepped primly into the room hands clasped defensively in front of herself, legs crossed, she nodded once at House.

"Did he tell you why he did it?"

Cuddy faced Wilson smiling a little, encouraging, almost nervous.

Wilson sighed, a hand to his forehead "No"

Houses eyes widened a little but he kept silent, now glaring at Cuddy.

_We almost told him. What was he going to say? Bloody Cuddy has to walk in, has to ruin it!_

"Unless you've come here to give me a bed bath I want you out. I'm tired and my doctor said I need to rest"

Wilson glanced down at him for a second before striding past "I have a appointment, Ill come back later"

House blinked once as he felt three soft fingers ghost over his wrist, leaving the skin burning as if he had been branded.

"Okay,…bring pancakes"

House tried to sound confident, jovial, but there was a tone to his voice a underlying uncertainty that made the air hum and buzz with tension. Wilson did not look back but waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement before leaving quickly his pace picking up as he reached the doorway.

Cuddy watched the exchange with interest before turning to follow Wilson, pausing in the door way to glance back at House biting her lip at his poorly concealed pain.

House waited until Cuddy left to slump back in his bed, weariness making his head throb, the burning on his wrist his last thought before he slipped into his dreams.

_Maybe it's a good thing she interrupted. You almost said it .We panicked, never again._

House sighed watching the fog form in the crisp night air, the strains of classical music he couldn't place floating across the dimly lit courtyard, large elegant wooden doors opening slowly to reveal the ballroom, crowded with figures that swayed and twirled around vibrant colours unfocused, faces a blur.

House walked forwards his simple black tux unbuttoned, silver bandaged wrapped tightly around his wrist, glittering in the sparkling lights. Pushing through crowds and crowds of faceless dancers he gasped at the sparkling lights surrounding a podium in the centre of the cavernous dance hall , Wilson stood astride smiling out at him.

The music faded into the background and House heard Wilsons voice clear as day inside his mind

"Greg, please. I need you to come here"

House closed his mouth and nodded frowning as he tried to push past the dancers who suddenly seemed to crowd around, their blank faces staring at him boring into his flesh. House let out a yelp as they began to push back shaking their glittering jewelled heads, strong arms trying to force him away from Wilson.

House gritted his teeth battering a path towards the podium, his suit and shirt ripped and dirtied, legs trying to trip him, arms yanking and clawing at his arms. But he kept on kept pushing until he reached a set of glowing white stairs that lead up to his friend.

House let out a triumphant laugh and clamoured up resting for a moment as he looked back at the dancers, their faces dark a angry wail replacing the music .

"You cant get me anymore, I'm up here"

House laughed again watching the dancers circle the podium like caged animals.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and House stood, turning to face his friend, their hands clenching each others forearms as Wilson helped House up onto the platform in the bright lights.

"You made it"

"I wasn't going to let them stop me"

Wilson smiled running his hand down Houses arm until his fingers brushed against the bandage, House sucked in a breath in shock as electricity ran up and down his arm. He watched with interest as Wilson slowly unwrapped the bandage revealing three silver marks on his flesh, his smile soft he lifted the arm to the light the dancers suddenly happy again the music starting softly in the background, a slow waltz.

House gazed out at the swirling shapes and smiled

"Wanna dance?" he looked sideways at his friend a light blush rising on his face.

Wilson beamed at him, sliding a arm around his waist ,holding him close, closer, and House sighed looking down at his friend their faces slowly coming to meet

"House?"

House woke with a start frowning up at the voice that had woken him.

"uuurg I was having such a good dream"

He squinted at the lights until he could see his fellows grouped around the bed, worried faces peering back at him. House rolled his own baby blues before sitting up in his bed and crossing his arms.

"You interrupted fun time with Carmen Electra" he pouted.

_Yeah, if Carmen Electra were a foot taller, had brown hair brown eyes and was male_

"Sorry, we just wanted to know when you're coming back?"

House raised an eyebrow noticing that Foreman was the only one not present "I take it Foreman's' been put in charge in my absence?"

The fellows just glanced between themselves shrugging . House sighed rubbing the side of his face

"I get out of here today so Ill be back tomorrow. Finish your case first"

The fellows let out a collective sigh of relief before one by one filing out of the room.

_Jeez Foreman must've gone power crazy if they want us back that badly._

House chuckled at the image of a dictator Foreman commanding the troops, before glancing around and reaching for the stack of pancakes left in a Tupperware box piled on his side table.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long again. Hope you like this! I know it's short but it's a sweetie.

House spun the large ball around on his finger, ignoring the arguing fellows.

_God, they are annoying, I'm surprised Cuddy hasn't hunted us down yet… or sent Wi- __**oh**_

House blinked up at Wilson as he stamped into the room eyes blazing.

_We made him angry again._

"HOUSE!"

House twisted in his seat before standing, hands still clenching the ball as if it were a shield.

"What the hell were you thinking!? First you try to kill yourself then you let a HIV patient** infect** you?"

House paused pouting "I'm not infected, and I didn't try to kill myself! You know why I did _that_" House pointed accusingly at a deflated Wilson.

Everything was silent for what seemed like an age, House dropped his head staring at his worn sneakers.

_Now's our chance, tell him!_

"Thanks for the pancakes" House spoke quietly; passing his ball from hand to hand, stomach flipping with nerves.

Wilson put one hand on his hip "_What?"_

_**Idiot.**__ That's not what we meant!_

"I...I mean…Jimmy…" House put the ball down, turning his face away from Wilson.

"House?" Wilson reached out for a moment his voice low and worried

"Jimmy I lo-" House was stopped by Wilsons loud yelp.

He spun on the spot, everybody staring at the blushing oncologist. "Uhh House? Lets go talk somewhere more… private" Wilson glanced meaningfully at the fellows and pleadingly at House.

_Oh oops. We forgot they were there. Wilson knows what we are going to say? Oh god and he isn't running away. Either that or… he wants somewhere he can hurt us without somebody intervening._

House bit his lips but nodded following Wilson out of the room, leaving his fellows to stare in confusion after them.

Wilson strode purposefully towards his own office quickly unlocking the door and ushering House inside. They stood awkwardly for moment before House took a place on the sofa and Wilson leant against his desk both men staring at each other.

"Uh...sooo"

House rolled his eyes at Wilson lame opening statement "Join me on the couch will you?"

Wilson nodded standing and walking slowly over, perching as far away from House as he could

_Why is he sitting so far away!! _

"S…so these dreams?"

"You've been talking to father Jack?"

"Yeah, nice guy"

"He's alright" the silence was deafening and House turned abruptly in his seat to face his friend, "Look Jimmy, those dream… they made me realise that, well, that I love you"

Wilsons face was immobile just staring back at House in shock.

House shifted, uncomfortable.

_That feels so much better… why isn't he doing anything? Oh god we made a big mistake we got it wrong!!_

"Jimmy"

Wilson shook his head blinking his eyes "Sorry sorry I just thought… I never thought you just say it like that"

House nodded his eyes wide waiting for Wilson to carry on "**and**…"

House gestured at Wilson shrugging pleading.

Wilson nodded once "I…" He stopped and began breathing deeply, pushing his shaking hands between his legs.

House sighed "Christ Jimmy hurry up, the fellows will be here is less than a minute, say what you're going to say before you faint"

"I… I love you too"

House let out a deep breath, unsure of what to say feeling nothing

_What now?_

"What now?" House whispered, his voice suddenly too loud.

Wilson turned to him and finally breathlessly his face broke into a wide grin and suddenly it all came rushing forwards and House let out a bark of relief, the joy the peace in knowing that everything would be okay washing over him

_Oh god. Oh he __**loves**__ us. Kiss him hold him._

House reached out at the same time as Wilson, their movements' jerky awkward and they both reached a hand towards the other. House let his fall on top of the younger mans and he squeezed admiring the large soft palms and strong finger.

They scooted closer to each other "So do we… I mean should we?"

House bit his lip glancing first to their linked fingers then to Wilson's lips and finally his eyes. He let out a soft sigh and felt the hot breath of Wilsons own shallow breathing flowing over his face.

They scooted even closer, Houses other hand reaching up first to Wilsons cheek then his waist and finally resting on his shoulder. Wilson moved his hand and let it fall onto the diagnosticians' knee. They both stared at each other until Wilson began to lean in and…

There was a loud knock at the door. House groaned and dropped his head to his chest

"Go away" he shouted

_Damn. Damn damn damn__** DAMN**_

"House? Come out! Rich just had a seizure!" the fellows shouted back and House turned back to Wilson running his fingers over the oncologists lips before releasing him and turning to pick up his cane .

Wilson watched him turn away and frowned "Where are you going?" he whispered "What about…"

House turned and smiled sadly down at him "I'll see you at the flat?"

Wilson smiled back up his hand still clenching Houses "Yeah"

He gave the rougher palm a squeeze and lay a soft kiss on the crook of his thumb before letting go and striding around his desk to position himself

"House?!"

"I'm coming I'm coming"

He opened the door glaring at his fellows, hoping his blush could be attributed to an argument with Wilson.

"Right, what could cause seizures?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a long one to make up for the last chapter. It's very fluffy so consider yourself warned. I would love some reviews, even bad ones. I'd just like to know somebody is still reading this

House stood for a moment outside the door of his flat, staring hard at the rough wooden door. He sniffed the air glancing side to side before pulling out his key and letting himself in.

_Oh god what is that smell_

House almost let out an groan at the aromatic delicious scents wafting from the direction of his kitchen

_Wilson must be nervous… smells like hotpot. He only makes hotpot when he is nervous. Comfort food. He is nervous because of the almost-kiss, we said we'd talk what if he is regretting saying... regretting telling us a lie. He lied._

House rubbed his leg and tried to shake the worry from his mind, limping slowly into the warm welcoming flat. He discarded his jacket in the closet and moved toward the kitchen with all the care of a nature presenter approaching dangerous rhinos. Downwind, almost silent, clutching his present tightly.

He grinned at the image that greeted him. Wilson was stood in front of the stove furiously stirring the pot , his hair sticking up from running his fingers through it, face pink from the heat, tie lying forgotten on the handle of the cupboard, shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow humming quietly to himself. House moved into the light

_God he is adorable and oh god that smells soooo good._

"Smells good"

Wilson spun on the spot his face shocked "Jesus! "

"Nope just me"

Wilson rolled his eyes, hands on waist "You said you'd be home at 6, its almost 8"

House grinned "I had to pick something up" he gestured the brown paper wrapped shape under his arm and moved slowly towards Wilson.

"What is it?"

House didn't say a word but handed the parcel over shifting uncomfortably

_Oh god he is going to laugh. This is so stupid._

Wilson put the parcel down and pulled the wrapping off, a bottle of expensive wine. Wilson eyed it warily "House… what is this?"

House licked his lips "Well the guy that sold it too me said it was good? It's for later"

Wilson looked at him, eyes wide with nervous energy "Oh… right"

They were both silent as Wilson read the label "It's… nice. Thank you".

"Well I figured you wouldn't think its right to drink beer when… when" House stilled unsure of what to say.

_Fuck. We sound like an idiot. A bottle of wine? What were we thinking?_

"No of course. It's good it's… romantic"

House nodded and banged his cane on the floor "I'm going to just check the TiVo"

Wilson smiled at him "Okay"

House banged his cane again, blushing lightly, and limped away.

House scooted over as Wilson brought him a steaming plate of ambrosia. House actually let out a groan when he was handed his fork and was allowed his first bite of Wilson's hotpot.

They ate in relative silence, just the gasps and moans of House enjoying his meal to punctuate the peace of the flat. When he had finished House looked up as if he had just woken from a deep sleep

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything"

Wilsons voice sounded distant, and he was sat just staring at House his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

Wilson shook his head swallowing thickly "Nothing"

House placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him and slumped backwards satisfied, his eyes flicking every couple of minutes to Wilson, watching and waiting for him to finish.

_**Imagine**__ we could have him cooking for us every night. We will have him. Every night. _

House rubbed his leg, watching Wilson clear the plates away, his stomach suddenly beginning to flip, nerves fraying as the time for the talk got closer and closer.

Finally when Wilson returned from the kitchen they sat staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"So"

"So"

"Greg…"

"Jimmy"

They both shifted uncomfortably until House shook his head

"This is stupid, what are you so afraid of?"

"Me!? You're the one not saying anything"

"Well you're not being particularly vocal either"

They laughed, awkward.

House looked up at his friend "Come here"

Wilson raised an eyebrow but scooted closer to the older man, so they were touching knee to knee. For a moment no man made a move before Wilson determinedly reached out and grasped Houses hand. The silence was deafening.

_Kiss him idiot!_

House lurched forward stopping himself before his face crashed into Wilsons and they stared at each others eyes, sharing a warm breath before Wilson leant in brushing his lips against Houses , hand moving up to the older mans neck and pressing deeper. Both men's eyes falling shut as they moved against each other.

_He tastes like strawberry. How…__**Nice**__. _

House grinned into the kiss, it felt so natural, so comforting. They pulled back to breathe and House chuckled

"Well…"

Wilson blushed but didn't let go of his lovers' hand. They leant in again and House pressed his lips firmly to Wilsons, the kiss deepening tongues battling for dominance.

Finally House pulled back an idea springing to him. He turned away from the younger man scrabbling around for a remote.

"What are you doing?"

House found his prize and pulled it out from under a pile of medical journals with a quiet aha. Turning to face his lover he pointed at the CD player turning it on, soft ballroom style music flowing out from the speakers. House blushed but stood hand reaching out to Wilson.

"But…your leg?"

House frowned "Forget the fucking leg"

Wilson nodded wide eyed and stood, taking the diagnosticians hand.

House let a soft smile grace his features.

_Just like a dream_

House pulled Wilson closer, wrapping a arm around his waist the other still tightly clasping the shorter mans own hand. Wilson grinned up at him and rested his head on the older mans shoulder arm sliding down his back. They began to sway gently to the music.

"So"

"So"

"You took to this well"

"What?"

"Even in the best case scenarios I never thought you'd be this…"

"This what?"

"Gentle, affectionate I don't know. It's moving a lot faster than I thought "

"You want to slow down?"

"No it's just…I never thought you'd be so caring"

"Well you were never my… you wouldn't have seen this"

"I was never your what?"

"I don't know. What do I call this?"

"Jimmy is nice?"

"You're my _Jimmy?_"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I don't know"

They swayed in silence for a few minutes, the younger man grinning into his friends shoulder.

_What __**do**__ we call ourselves lover? Partner? Boyfriend? It's too confusing. What will we tell the kids… they don't have to know. They would only concentrate on that and pry into our private business_.

"We can't tell the kids"

Wilson lifted his head frowning at House "What?"

"We can't tell them?"

"Why"

"They will spend all their time rooting around in our business instead of concentrating on the patient"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

" I just told you-"

Wilson let House go, his face crumpling "No that's not it. You don't want anybody to know because it would disgust them you would be embarrassed"

House rolled his eyes pulling Wilson's arms, trying to pull him close again

_Oh great. Why does he have to be so dramatic? Get him back. Don't ruin it_

"Do you have to overreact about this?"

"Overreact!?"

"Look, what is between us is our business"

"You don't have a problem being in everyone else's business"

"That's different"

"What are you so scared of?"

"I don't… If they find out they won't leave us alone."

"And that's all you want. To be **alone**?"

Wilson stepped back again so he was out of arms reach, his hands on his hips eyebrows pressed together in confusion.

"No that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want to tell them because if I do.. It becomes real" House blushed again eyes firmly on the floor.

"And if it's real then it can go away. It can end?" Wilson whispered concern heavy in his voice.

House just stared at his friend's shoes, too scared to look up

_Idiot. Now we sound pathetic._

He jumped when a warm hand touched his arm and Wilson enveloped him in a tight hug.

"We won't tell them then. We won't tell anybody until you're ready"

House pulled back staring hard into Wilsons eyes "Thank you"

_How did we end up with someone like this? He just wants us to be happy. Who did we save to deserve this?_

Wilson grinned "I'm exhausted"

"But… the dessert? The wine"

"They can wait till morning"

"Dessert for breakfast?"

"Special occasion"

"But mooom I want it noww"

"That's so inappropriate"

Chuckling House clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes "Pleaseee"

Wilson just rolled his eyes and turned away, heading to the bedroom House followed him, both stopping in the doorway

"What now?"

House looked Wilson up and down, noticing the tired lines around his eyes, his slumped posture

"Tonight lets just sleep"

Wilson smiled softy and let go of Houses hand.

House limped forwards and leant his cane against the wall, sitting heavily on the bed. He looked back at Wilson framed by the doorway, soft lamp light from the living room making his fluffy hair glow.

_Just like the dream_

He took off his jeans and slid into bed, watching Wilson watch him.

"Well?"

Wilson grinned and blushed as he unbuttoned his shirt, removing his pants and shoes. House chuckled

"Hm this seems familiar"

Wilson laughed "so what did I do next in the dream?"

_He looks even better than the dream._

"You got into bed"

Wilson licked his lips and padded around to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets back. House shivered, bare leg and arm curling towards the still covered warm part of the bed.

"Stop staring and get in, I'm freezing"

Wilson blushed but sat down rolling himself under the sheets and curling into the foetal position facing House.

"_Greg_"

House rolled his eyes but turned so his head was facing the younger man.

"Come here"

Wilson bit his lip but moved over his legs sliding down the other mans, wrapping instinctively around the damaged thigh his arm slowly sliding over the broad warm chest until he was clinging to the older mans side Houses chin in his hair, arm still by his side.

_Something isn't right, this isn't enough_

House frowned and rolled sideways so he was fully facing his lover and pulled him closer and onto his chest before rolling back onto his back, arms wrapped around the younger mans waist.

"Your arm will be dead by morning"

"Shut up"

"And you're lying on your leg. That will hurt"

"I said shut up. Go to sleep"

"But..."

"You're ruining it"

Wilson was silent for a long moment and repositioned his head so he was facing the wall, ear to Houses chest listening to the calm even breathing and steady heart beat.

_That's better. _

House grinned letting his eyes slide shut, but the oncologists mind was still reeling.

"I never thought you'd be a cuddler"

House opened one eye "I never thought you'd never shut up"

"Sorry. Goodnight Greg"

"Night Jimmy"


	8. Chapter 8

House took a deep breath, the thick swirling dust tightening his chest. Spluttering he tried to clear his throat in silence.

_Fuck_

He held his breath and two flashlight beams swept across the stone wall behind him, silently thanking the wide pillar that hid him. The fellows moved quickly searching each row of the old wooden bookshelves one after the other, their lights illuminating strange glass jars filled with weird coloured liquids and strange pickled creatures.

House glanced around himself spotting a forgotten set of pliers on the floor near by. He leant low crawling across and returning quickly to his pillar with his prize. He threw the pliers as far as he could, way out over the shelves into the distant dark wall.

It made a loud clatter as it hit a shelf sending the bottles and jars crashing to the ground.

House took his chance and ran across to where his lover sat eyes wide with fear; yelp of shock muffled by the older mans hand over his mouth. House clasped his lover close to his chest and whispered in his ear

"Don't worry Jimmy, they won't find us. I'll get us out of here"

Wilson nodded, pulling Houses hand down and hugging the strong arm

"Thank god"

House grinned grabbing the younger mans hand "When I say run, **run**"

House leant out around the shelves peering over at the group of fellows, their backs turned.

"Get ready"

Suddenly Foreman turned and shone his light straight into Houses face and he yelled running towards them. House stood and pushed the shelf they were behind as hard as he could

"RUN!"

Hands still tightly grasped they ran for the large wooden doors and shining lights the shelves collapsing and shattering around them, glass jars and bottles flying in every direction, the shouts of the fellows but a distant memory amongst the noise.

House woke with a grunt, sweating in the heat of the tight embrace. Wilson was clinging to him as though he were the answer to life itself.

_It's too hot_.

House peered down at the younger mans sleeping form and broke into a grin. Wilson was mumbling quietly in his sleep, long brown lashes fluttering as he dreamed.

_We can wait._

House lay back and stared at the ceiling

_How are we going to hide this? It should be simple really, just act like nothing has changed._

"Harrumph" Wilson was awake.

"Greg?" he asked whispering

"Yeah Jimmy"

"S'hot"

"I know"

"mm"

Wilson closed his eyes again and lay his head back on Houses chest. House rolled his eyes shaking the shoulder of his lover gently at first, but more vigorously when the man didn't shift.

"Move, I need to pee"

Wilson moaned but relented rolling onto his back and opening a heavy eye

"What time is it?"

House let his legs down over the side of the bed and glanced at the clock

"6.30"

Wilson groaned but sat up rubbing his eyes "You want breakfast?"

House grinned at him but stood fully hissing at his thigh "**Youwch**"

"You okay?"

_Yeesh he gets worried easily. _

"Yeah I'm fine" House limped into the bathroom

"You want some pancakes?" Wilsons voice came from the doorway

"I **can** pee alone you know" Wilson rolled his eyes but left House alone.

At noon Cuddy knocked hurriedly on Wilson office door.

"Come in"

"Is House on something?"

"Uh, hello?"

"Foreman and Taub just came to my office complaining that House was acting strangely, you do know if he is on something you have a duty to tell me?"

"Lisa, I would know if he were on anything illegal"

"Illegal? So he **is** on something… are you giving him antidepressants again?"

"What? No!"

"Yes you are! it fits, he is being kind he even smiled at a patient!"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Lisa he isn't on anything"

"I don't believe you"

Wilson sighed an idea striking him "I told him to get help. I can't tell you if he is on antidepressant because I don't know if he is"

"You mean he is actually seeing a psychiatrist for depression"

"Yes, but he doesn't want anybody to know"

Wilson pressed is lips together and looked up at Cuddy trying to keep his face concerned and honest looking.

Cuddy crossed her arms nodding "Okay…that's good. But you should've told me"

"I said I wouldn't tell anybody"

Cuddy bit her thumb "Who is his doctor?"

"Wong"

Cuddy squinted at him but his answer seemed to satisfy her and she waved a hand turning to leave. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his cell pressing speed dial one.

"Greg?"

"Yeah"

"We have a problem"

"Why did you say I was seeing a psychiatrist!?"

"Shh, she would've kept digging and then she would've found out about"

Wilson glanced sideways and gestured between them. House frowned at him and shifted in his seat, glaring at the other patients in the waiting room their complacent stares boring into his skin

_But we hate psychiatrists_

"But I **hate** psychiatrists!"

"We all have to make sacrifices, it's not my fault you started smiling at patients"

Wilson grinned up him and House pouted "Yes it is"

Wilson beamed

"Oh stop looking so pleased with yourself"

"Do I have to go in? If she is going to be here after my appointment why don't I just hide until she is supposed to see me .I don't actually need to see the man because there is nothing wrong with me"

"You have to get a prescription for the meds, so she can find it on your desk when she inevitably goes searching to make sure its true"

"Where does she get off searching my stuff"

"Can you blame her?"

House rolled his eyes but elbowed his lover

"Gregory House?"

The nurse called his name and House shuddered, getting to his feet "You'd better make this up to me"

House glared down at Wilson who grinned licking his lips "Oh I _will_"

House gaped, swallowing thickly

"Gregory House?"

House shook his head turning towards the door "Coming coming, can't you see I'm a **cripple** woman"

House limped into the office glancing around the large open space and finally resting his eyes on the calm man sat on a leather armchair, fingers pressed together eyes watching him with interest.

House sucked in a breath and moved over to the sofa, slumping into it avoiding eye contact, silent.

"So Gregory"

"Call me House"

The doctor raised his eyebrows but nodded "Okay House, why are you here?"

"I'm depressed"

The man sat in silence for a long minute before shaking his head

"No you are not, you just want the meds. Am I right?"

House frowned

_Witch! The man is a witch!_

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, you were smiling and laughing with Doctor Wilson just five minutes ago"

"Depressed people are bad actors?"

"No, but you are"

House pouted at the smug doctor

_Ass_

"Look this conversation is confidential right?"

The doctor said nothing but bowed his head to indicate yes

_Smug ass_

"So I need the meds because Wilson lied to Cuddy and said I was on antidepressants"

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I was nice to a patient and my idiot fellows got worried"

The doctor was silent for long time and House began to fidget

"Why were you nice to the patient?"

House rolled his eyes

_Oh look our turn to lie_

"I'm on heroin" House smirked, using his best convincing smug grin.

"No your not, tell me the real reason"

House pressed his lips together and frowned at Wong "How do you know that's not the real reason"

"How do I know it is? "

House groaned

_Fuck this lets just steal a prescription, he is wasting our time_

"How long have you two been together?"

House snapped his head around to stare at him "What?"

"You and Doctor Wilson, how long?"

House banged his cane on the floor, glaring at the man "That's none of your business; you think you are so impressive"

The man just smiled "It's not **that** impressive, rumours have been circling for years and your behaviour in the waiting room added to your sudden cheery outlook points to it being quite recent"

Doctor Wong crossed his arms raising an eyebrow until House murmured a reply

"About… a day"

"A day? Wow and you already have decided to hide this from everybody"

"It's our business"

"How does Wilson feel about keeping this a secret? He seems like the shout it from the rooftops type"

House bit his lip

_We never thought of that. He can't keep things like this secret for long… he will be forced to at least admit a relationship when another one of the nurses slides up to him… unless he doesn't and he… no he wouldn't do that. He loves us._

"He doesn't mind"

"Are you sure?"

House let of a huff of breath "Are you going to give me the meds?"

Doctor Wong sat back in his seat and grinned "Of course"

House grinned back "Good, but if I were you I'd stop smiling at me like that"

Doctor Wong chuckled

"I'm already taken" House looked away dramatically

"It's alright, so am I"

The two men chuckled and shook hands as the doctor walked House out of his office.

"House?" Wilson smiled at House his eyes flickering sideways so that House would notice Cuddy

"Doctor Cuddy"

House turned to her trying to look like he was barely concealing anger

"I take Jimmy here couldn't keep his big mouth shut"

Wilson to his credit blushed and looked uncomfortable

_Shit Jimmy is good at this_

"I just want to say... I'm happy you're taking steps towards being better"

Cuddy put her hand down on Houses arm and smiled up at him, not noticing the death glare Wilson gave the back of her head.

House grinned back down at her

"Why **thank you**" his eyes flicked up to meet his lovers and he almost chuckled at the murderous look he was given.

"Come on Jimmy, dinner time"

House whistled and nodded towards the exit, walking away from the group.

Wilson nodded at Cuddy and thanked Doctor Wong before following his lover out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well here I am again apologising for this being late. I had big problems get it to move along properly, I'm still not happy but please leave a comment ,Id love to know what you think (:_

House opened the door letting Wilson go ahead of him into the conference room.

Wilson grinned at him and House smiled back trying to tear his eyes away from the younger mans.

_God he is hot_

"Why is Wilson here?" Kutner stared confused at the pair, hands clasping the blue file. The other fellows looked up frowning

_Shit. Need a reason big guy_

"We're dating and I can't bare to be away from him" House tried his best sarcastic voice, heart rate frantic.

Wilsons mouth dropped open in shock the entire room just stared. Taub was not impressed "Yeah riiiight"

House rolled his eyes and slumped into a chair, staring up at the board frowning as if he were concentrating. Wilson just stood staring at the back of his lovers head, until Taub spoke up again "Something is going on though, right?"

Taub looked to Wilson and the oncologist put his hand on his hip, the other splayed out in the air "Wh-well"

But the short doctor wasn't finished "Cuddy was looking for something in Houses office this morning. So you must be here because of that"

He smiled smug and Foreman rolled his eyes, picking up a file, uninterested. Kutner however stared at House mouth hanging open in confusion. "What was she looking for" the young doctor could barely hide the suspicion in his voice

House pretended to snap out of his reverie "What?"

"What was Cuddy looking for in your office this morning, and why does that mean Wilson should be here?"

House frowned thinking on his feet

Bloody Kutner. Quick…

"House is on methadone" Wilson blushed a little trying to look defeated "Again"

The room was silent again until Foreman finally broke his silence "You're on methadone again? But you're using your cane. You wouldn't be if…."

"Cuddy doesn't know he is back on it, so he has to use the cane"

The fellows stared openly at their boss "_Oh_"

"And you had better not go running to mommy or you're fired" House tried his best to sell it

_Thank god we have Jimmy. _

"Anyway now we have discussed why Wilson is here can we get back to the patient?"…

Two hours later the two men sat down at there regular table in the canteen, Wilson oddly silent. House pretended to concentrate on his sandwich

_Oh jeez. He looks angry. Say something, he won't bring it up._

"There is obviously something bothering you?" House looked up dropping his sandwich.

"You told them just after you told me you didn't want me to tell anybody! Why would you do that? I've been holding back this whole time and I ke-"

House rolled his eyes silencing his partner "Don't you see? I brought those kids up to never trust anyone. Not even _me_."

Wilson chewed his lip "What if they suspect…"

House sighed loudly cutting his lover off again "When are you going to start trusting my great ideas?" House grinned at his lover, shaking his head when Wilsons only reaction was to chew his thumb.

He sighed "It will work because if I say something they know to think its anything but that, plus your brilliant idea of me being on methadone is will help to convince Cuddy as well" Wilson to his credit blushed a little allowing himself a polite smile, House stared for a moment before carrying on his rant.

_Cute_

"Don't you see? Its fool proof, because even if they do figure I'm hiding something and check with Cuddy they will only find that I'm on antidepressants and then Cuddy will believe me because me being me I would want to hide it from them and then they will think they figured it all out."

House grinned widely and Wilson shook his head smiling "_Or_ they will see the bluff and call you out on it, and if you are only on antidepressants they will still wonder why I was there" House rolled his eyes

_Idiot._

"Idiot"

Wilson pursed his lips and took back the burger House had taken off his plate

"Hey I'm just displaying proper caution here. You said you're not ready to tell everybody and I don't want it to come out by accident. We have enough problems as it is"

House shrugged and took a bite out of Wilsons burger before getting up nodding at his fellows grouped at the entrance to the canteen.

"Gotta go"

Wilson smiled a little biting his lip "Bye Greg"

House blushed slightly but nodded trying to arrange his face into something a little less soppy as he turned to face his kids.

That night, Wilson grunted a little, shifting under Houses weight as the man nipped at his collarbone, heavy hot breaths making his bare chest shiver. "And then Susie came in and –"

House just murmured too busy tasting his lovers skin to listen properly

_Oh god he is just so hot, _

House moved up to nibble Wilsons ears and the oncologist carried on blabbering about his day "And then Taub burst in and said he had something important to talk about, and turns out it was _you_"

House raised an eyebrow but carried on his ministrations hand running up and down his lovers bare arms.

_Mmmmmmm Jim-myyy _

"And then he said he knew my secret" House stopped, staring up at Wilson trying to hide the fear flickering across his features

_What!?_

"_Exactly_" Wilson raised his eyebrows at House, but continued "but there's more, I obviously told him I don't have a secret and told me that he knew I'm in love with you"

Houses face dropped and he sucked in a short sharp breath

_Looks like the dream is over. Back to reality_

"I told him that was ridiculous and then I heard the rest of them arguing outside. Long story short I got them to come in and they told me its was obvious because of my shock when you said we were together this morning and all my marriages and everything. They didn't shut up for ten minutes about how obvious it is I'm gay and when they did I was-"

House burst out laughing

_Oh god, we're so proud of them._

"What's so funny!?"

House grinned resting his head on Wilsons chest "I just think its funny they probably have been talking about this for months before coming to you, not to mention that they saw it before me"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Maybe you just didn't want to get your hopes up"

House smiled making Wilsons heart flutter "You're probably right"

Wilson blushed a delightful shade of red and stared at the opposite wall trying to hide the grin gracing his features. House bit his lip

_Jesus we need him. __**Now**_

House pulled himself up and pressed a passionate kiss to Wilsons lips hand reaching down to pull the younger man zipper down, lips moving along the handsome jawline, whispering in his lovers ear "Want you so bad, to be in you"

Wilson stiffened biting his lip and House pulled back frowning down at hislover "What's wrong?"

Wilson looked away

"Jimmy?"

_What now?_

"I don't… I'm not ready" Wilson finally met his eyes, eyes wide face flushed

House closed his mouth and rearranged his face to hide his disappointment "I understand"

_No we don't_

"I won't force you to do anything"

_God I wish… _

_wait __**what**__?_

Wilson gasped quietly his expression quickly shifting from one of fear to disbelief "Really?"

"Hey I'm not ready to tell people, you're not ready to get down n dirty. We all got problems"

House tried his best comforting smile and Wilson finally smiled back sat him. "Oh thank god" he let his head fall back on the cushion with a soft thump letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, House chuckled

_Good boy. Crisis averted_

"So…exactly how far are you willing to go?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow and licked his lips

_God __**damn**_

House ran full pelt after Wilson, skidding around corners and panting heavily. He laughed freely, enjoying himself as he chased his prey, finally catching him in the living room. He grabbed the younger weaker man and threw him to the floor, letting out a growl.

Hands frantic and wild running down Wilson's stomach ripping the buttons off of his shirt, pulling the jeans down quickly. He panted into Wilsons neck, grinning as he pulled back to stare at his conquest.

But what he saw in his lovers' eyes was not lust, not joy but fear. Pure unadulterated fear, whimpering, eyes pleading. House sucked in a breath, stomach dropping. What was he doing?

_What we want_

House leapt off his lover, curling into himself, trying to hide from the broken man, huddling himself in the corner trying to breathe. His panting gasping breaths overtook him and he collapsed reaching out to the terrified younger man,

"Please Jimmy. I didn't...I didn't mean it"

Wilson just stood shaking and walked out of the door, his face disappearing in the crowd. People he knew hospital workers, the kids, his neighbours all stood around him pointing their faces dark eyes piercing him. House let out a yell as they closed in around him.

"Greg? GREG!"

Wilson had him by the shoulders and was shaking him, eyes franticly searching trying to get House to respond.

House gasped and reached out, hands clutching Wilson.

"I was ..."

He shut his mouth with a snap and shook his head. Not meeting his lovers' eyes he slipped from the bed legs dangling over the edge as he stared at the opposite wall.

"Greg? It was just a nightmare…" Wilson whispered trying to pull the older man back into bed.

House shrugged him off and limped slowly to the bathroom closing the door without a word.

He stared at his own haggard face in the mirror

_We would never hurt him. Not like that._

House sighed and rested his head against the cool glass


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I can only apologise guys, I got so busy and distracted I forgot all about this fic. If anybody is still reading this I'd love to hear what you think (:

It was two days later, and he knew he could tell by the hurried glances that the fellows had instigated there plan.

_If only they knew_

House chuckled before pushing the door open with his cane , instantly noting the new blue file in Foreman's hand. House walked towards the cupboards taking a cupcake and making himself a coffee. The fellows just watched him and he sighed turning to face them muffin still in his mouth

"_Whatft_?"

Foreman winced as he was sprayed with chocolate crumbs, grimacing he swept them off his expensive suit shoulder handing the folder to his boss

"That's disgusting" Taub murmured to himself, face pinched with revulsion.

House flipped the file open, muffin intact and he read eyebrows rising as he read further and further.

"Pfftheothies"

The fellows tensed for a second "Maybe you should talk to the patient?" Taub glanced at the others, his tone proving that the patient must have something to do with their plan. House raised his eyebrows again, removing his muffin.

_He is a doctor…must be something special about him…_

He nodded picking up his cane neglecting his coffee as he stamped out of the room, the fellows instinctively leaping to follow him.

A tall thin man was sat on the edge of his bed, blonde hair hanging in his face, large pointed nose pale blue eyes and diamond white smile catching House off guard.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

House raised an eyebrow his sarcastic tone lost to the man.

"You must be doctor House"

House bowed a little and moved to let the kids into the room

"I'm actually thirty five"

House snorted "Riiight"

He watched the man for a moment as he talked with his fellows, discussing symptoms and possible explanations.

_What's so special about him? What did the kids want us to see? God he looks like a 12 year old…_

The fellows' conversation was cut short by the arrival of another tall man, thick brown hair, dark eyes and a handsome profile catching the eye of the blonde man.

House watched in silence as the man blushed, carrying a bag he moved to the bed and set it at the blonde mans feet.

"Sorry, I got your stuff"

"Thanks, did you tell-"

"I told everyone at the practice"

The blonde doctor nodded and smiled up at his friend, "Thanks"

House watched them closely

_Something is off_

"Oh um this is my partner, DJ"

The blonde man waved a hand in the direction of the doctors "And DJ they are my doctors"

The handsome man looked up and smiled wiggling his fingers at the doctors, until his eyes connected with House

"I presume that's doctor House"

House rolled his eyes but gave no reply. He leant down pretending the concentrate on spinning his cane around his fingers, but was watching the men's interactions carefully.

_Hmmm, why is this man here? Assistant maybe... he did say partner but there is always a dominant in every partnership. They seem close… a little too close_

"How long have you two been together?"

The blonde patient turned to House, surprised "We've been working together for five years"

House rolled his eyes, "And how long have you been fucking"

"House!"

The fellows all shouted, and began apologising to the patient. The man raised a hand and they were silenced, House raised an eyebrow

_Impressive. We should try that some time._

"We've been together for four years" he smiled up at DJ who reached out and took his hand "Four years and two months" both men smiled back at House and he sighed inwardly.

_They look so happy…._

"Eurch"

The kids shared a worried glance, as House turned his back, striding out of the room.

_I need them out of there; this should make them think for a while at least that I'm opposed to the idea of two guys… well. Hmm how proud are we? Showing us a real life example of how a doctor can still be respected, and how happy they are even thought they are out_

House frowned, and threw open the door of his lovers office. Wilson jumped and so did the old woman seated on the comfy couch. House just stood staring until Wilson sighed

"_Yes_ doctor House?"

House banged his cane once and Wilson understood "Okay Mrs. Claude , I think we are done for today"

The old woman clasped her doctors hand and nodded, watery eyes full of gratitude "Thank you doctor"

Wilson stood and helped lead her out of the room, glaring at House over the top of her fluffy white head, "Goodbye Mrs. Claude"

The old woman toddled off down the hall and House strode to his sofa, slumping heavily and with a dramatic sigh.

"So I think I know what stage one of the kids plan is"

"Oh and you just had to tell me right now?"

House smiled up at Wilson "They need to think I am disgusted by homosexuality"

Wilson just stared hands on hips "_What?"_

House laughed "They got me a patient who is, get this, a well respected doctor who just happens to be gay"

Wilson stared again "That's…that's _brilliant_"

"I know"

"Then…why did you come here?"

"I pretended to storm out"

"Why though? Surely you would want them to see your okay with that?"

House rolled his eyes

_He doesn't get it_

"You don't get it, this way they will have to find a way to make me come round to their ideas and it gives me longer to mess with them"

"Mess with them?" "Well if they are going to mess with my business, then they had better be prepared for it to be difficult"

Wilson rolled his eyes "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend to be disgusted for a bit, then slowly come round to being okay with it and see what their next move is"

Wilson sighed "Okay whatever Greg, if it satisfies your incessant need to mess with people then fine. As long as at the end of all of this, you can admit to everyone that there are two of us in this"

Wilson was staring at him, eyes boring into his skin

_Jees cant we have any fun without him raining on our parade_

"Fine"

House grinned getting to his feet and creeping slowly toward his lover. Wilson blushed

"Greeg, I'm working"

"Me too"

House crowded Wilson, moving closer and closer until Wilson was leaning on his desk, hipbones grazing each other, chests brushing. House took a deep breath

_Mmmm I wonder if you could bottle this smell. You'd make a mint_

He leant in lips barely ghosting over Wilsons jaw when the oncologist grunted and pulled Houses chin up crashing their lips together. He worked quickly, hands grasping House tight around the waist, tongue sweeping over his lovers lips.

House grunted in return, moaning at the loss of contact when Wilson pulled back

"Greg, if you're going to kiss me. Do it. I don't have time to faff around"

House chuckled stealing another kiss before extracting himself "Now, Jimmy you're going to have to act all sad and depressed because your super hot best friend who you love more than anything in the world just came to you ranting about this gross gay couple, who by the way you should see because they look about twelve and its creeeepy"

House grinned and Wilson let out a huff of breath

"Fine, now go" he pushed Houses lower back, slowly moving the taller man towards the door.

House turned at the last second and pecked Wilsons lips again "Bye"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Bye" and with that he opened the door, his face suddenly drawn and shell shocked

_God damn no wonder we didn't notice, he is tooo good at acting_

"See ya Jimmy" House made his voice loud brash, confident and Wilson answered back with a quieter almost hurt sounding mutter

"Yeah bye House"

The fellows watched anxiously, sharing meaningful glances with each other and pitying stares at the oncologist who closed his door quickly.

House raised an eyebrow "Why aren't you testing the patient?"

They jumped collectively and rushed away, eyes trained on House as he limped away hiding a grin.


End file.
